Le journal intime de Lily Evans
by Sabaha
Summary: Lily Evans n'est pas une midinette, et elle s’était jurée de ne JAMAIS commencer de journal. Malheureusement, les évènements récents de sa vie vont l'obliger à vérifier l'adage : "Il ne faut jamais dire jamais" et vos hippogriffes seront bien gardés .
1. Chapter 1

**Le 3 septembre 1977, 20h01.**

Je m'étais promis de ne jamais jouer les midinettes, ce qui incluait évidemment de ne JAMAIS commencer un journal intime.

Mais **_là_**, quand même, j'ai des excuses.

Déjà, je viens de retrouver ce vieux carnet recouvert de cuir qui sent bon la nostalgie. Un carnet aussi épais qu'un triple cheesburger - en moins gras. Celui que maman m'avait offert pour mon entrée à Poudlard. Je l'avais oublié dans un des tiroirs de mon bureau, et quand je suis passée à la maison, cet après-midi, pour faire définitivement mes cartons, je suis retombée dessus. Sept ans après. C'est pas un signe, ça ?

Ce qui m'amène à la seconde raison pour laquelle j'entame ce cahier : Angie et moi, on a finit par prendre un appartement ensemble. Ca y est ! J'ai enfin quitté le cocon familial (et mon infernale sœur par la même occasion) pour vivre de mes propres ailes. Enfin, je crois qu'on dit _voler_, mais passons.

Je suis donc désormais ce qu'on peut appeler une adulte. Une vraie, j'entends. Je vis en colloc' avec ma meilleure amie, mais j'ai ma propre apothèque dans laquelle je vais commencer à exercer dès demain. Je vais payer un loyer, des impôts et avoir des responsabilités ! Je ne pourrai compter que sur moi-même, et je ne devrai rien à personne.

Bon, je sais, vous allez me dire que c'est très bien tout ça, mais bon, ton entrée à Poudlard c'était aussi un grand évènement dans ta vie. Tu en aurais eu des choses à dire ! Et vous aurez raison ! Sans parler des vacances que je viens de vivre. Angie et moi sommes parties, seules, à l'assaut de l'Europe. Un gigantesque tour de deux mois organisé par elle et moi. C'était génial. Là aussi, j'en aurai des choses à dire.

Donc, je vois bien que vous êtes des malins et qu'il est inutile que je tourne plus longtemps autour du pot. La vérité, c'est que j'ai **_besoin_** de m'épancher. Et que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne **_peux pas_** m'épancher sur l'épaule d'Angie. Puisque je lui ai dit, pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure encore, que je m'en fichais complètement.

Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne m'en fiche **_pas du tout_**. Même, je suis très en colère. De ce que James m'ait plaqué pour cette petite pimbêche d'Hailey Sanders, j'entends. Ce petit salaud.

**Le même jour, 20h24**.

Non mais, vraiment, à quoi a-t-il pensé ? S'il aime les blondes écervelées qui gloussent dès qu'il ouvre la bouche et qui le regardent avec adoration, il fallait me le dire ! Je ne serai pas sortie avec lui. Je croyais qu'il **_m'aimait_**, bordel ! Qu'il ne voyait que moi !  
Conneries ouais.

Tout ça parce que, en juin dernier, je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question qu'on s'installe ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il l'avait mal pris. Il ne m'a rien dit. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi, quand il fait la gueule, il pourrait pas me le dire ? Je ne suis pas dans son cerveau. Je ne pouvais quand même pas **_deviner_**. J'ai toujours été nulle en legilimancie.

Et puis, merde, je ne lui ai pas dit que je ne voudrais JAMAIS m'installer avec lui, juste que c'était peut-être pas la peine qu'on se précipite. C'est vrai quoi, je viens de finir mes études, j'ai envie de goûter un peu à ma liberté. Pas de m'enfermer tout de suite avec **_un mec_**. Bon, plusieurs de je dis pas, mais...

Non, mais sérieusement, ça faisait à peine six mois qu'on sortait ensemble. Et puis, de toute façon c'était une promesse qu'on s'était faite à la fin de notre première année, Angie et moi. Habiter ensemble, je veux dire. Je n'allais quand même pas la trahir ! Non mais.

Et puis, aussi, il est toujours fourré avec ses trois acolytes, là. Black, Remus, et Peter. Et il dit toujours que Sirius est comme un **_frère_** pour lui. J'étais en droit de penser qu'il allait me comprendre, non ? Pire, qu'il serait content de vivre l'aventure de la collocation avec ses meilleurs amis. Bref, je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Erreur.

Bon, c'est vrai, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce moment-là. Il faut dire que le lendemain je partais pour mon tour d'Europe, j'avais d'autres soucis en tête. Mais quoi ? Il avait tout le temps de m'en parler avant ! Quelle idée de lancer une conversation aussi importante **_la veille_** de mon départ !

Ok, c'est vrai aussi que pendant ces deux mois, je ne lui ai pas vraiment donné de nouvelles. Pas du tout, même. Oui, j'avoue ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Comme si j'avais eut le temps ! Je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles non plus à ma mère, est-ce qu'elle m'a jetée dehors ? Bon, théoriquement, oui, puisque je n'habite plus chez moi, mais c'est moi qui suis partie et c'était prévu depuis des lustres. Ca ne l'a pas empêchée de me couvrir de bisous et de câlins.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas une raison pour aller butiner ailleurs. Encore moins butiner Hailey Sanders. On aurait pu, je sais pas... Discuter calmement. Au hasard ! Se comporter comme des adultes quoi.

Mais non, je parle de James Potter, là. Le mot _adulte_ ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. D'abord, il ne me dit même pas qu'il me quitte, et après quand je rentre, il est impossible à joindre. Monsieur m'évite.

Et il a fallu que, finalement, je vienne à leur pendaison de crémaillère (à laquelle, entre parenthèses, j'ai été invitée par Remus et **_pas_** par James), pour apprendre qu'il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une gourdasse décérébrée, en plus. Non mais, vraiment ! Quel gamin attardé.

En passant, heureusement que je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus en arrivant. J'aurais eut l'air fine. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué quasi instantanément.

En réalité, cette nana le suit partout. Elle reste collée à lui constamment, c'est consternant. Je crois même qu'elle l'a accompagné au petit coin à un moment !

C'est tout juste si elle ne lui pas accroché un panneau "propriété privée" autour du cou. Et dès qu'une fille s'approche un peu trop près, elle lui décoche un regard meurtrier. Ah, ça, c'est efficace ! Très dissuasif.

Enfin, bref, j'ai compris très vite. Même _Martin Miggs_ l'aurait compris.

Pour ma décharge, je tiens quand même à dire que je l'ai extrêmement bien pris. La dignité même. J'ai ri, discuté et bu comme tout le monde. Et je suis partie **_la dernière_**. Comme si je trouvais ça complètement naturel. Comme si j'étais au courant depuis des lustres et que je m'en fichais comme de la révolte des gobelins.

Or, je vous rappelle que, d'une part, je n'étais PAS LE MOINS DU MONDE au courant du phénomène. J'étais même sacrément surprise. Et que, d'autre part, je ne m'en fichais PAS DU TOUT.

**Le même jour, 20h55**.

Pas que je sois jalouse ou quoi, remarquez. Vous avez surement compris que je ne suis pas non plus éperdument amoureuse de Potter.

C'est juste une question de principe. Quoi ? Ca ne lui coûtait rien de m'envoyer un hibou pour me dire qu'il avait goûté à une autre langue que la mienne et qu'il s'était subitement rendu compte qu'il préférait les blondes (sans cervelle).

Si ?

**Le même jour, 20h59**.

D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, j'aurai mieux fait de laisser Charles fourrer la sienne dans ma bouche.

De langue, j'entends.

En plus, j'en avais envie. Enfin, presque.

Disons que j'en aurais eu envie si je n'avais pas autant de principes, moi.

Parce que pendant que je me refusais aux beaux gosses européens qui, au passage, sont tous plus mignons les uns que les autres avec leurs accents, monsieur ne s'en privait pas avec sa groupie.

**Le même jour, 23h12**.

Voilà, c'est exactement ça. Je lui en veux terriblement parce qu'avec ses conneries, il a gâché **_tous_** mes souvenirs de vacances.

Le salaud !

**Le même jour, 23h45**.

Non, définitivement, ce n'est pas de la jalousie que je ressens. Juste de la saine et juste colère contre un mec dépourvu de principes.

Ca ne m'empêche même pas de dormir.

**Le même jour, 23h57**.

En même temps, c'est tellement vide, ici. J'ai à peine trois cartons qui se battent en duel dans un coin de ma chambre. Enfin, "chambre". Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un nom. Mon lit se résume à un matelas posé sur le sol.

**Le même jour, 23h58**.

J'aurais du prendre mon oreiller, à la maison.

**Le même jour, 00h00**.

C'était quoi ce bruit ?!

**Le même jour, 00h04**.

Bon, c'est décidé, je vais dormir avec Angie. C'est ma première nuit ici, je suis un peu déboussolée.

Rien de plus normal. Elle comprendra.

Enfin, je crois...

♥☼¤♥☼

**Le 4 septembre 1977, 12h07.**

Jamais je n'aurai pensé m'ennuyer autant.  
Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas **_vraiment_** avoir une boutique pleine le jour de l'ouverture. Il y a deux autres apothèques sur le Chemin de Traverse. Depuis des siècles. C'est sûr que la concurrence est rude. Et puis j'imagine que les gens ont leurs habitudes, depuis le temps.

Mais, hé ! Je pensais qu'au moins les gens auraient la **_curiosité_** de venir voir ! Or, depuis ce matin, je n'ai eut qu'un seul client.

Et encore, il est reparti en grognant. Sans rien acheter.

**Le même jour, 14h21.**

Pourtant j'ai abattu un travail de titan ici. Quand je l'ai acheté, c'était un misérable local sombre, humide et rempli de doxys.

Je l'ai nettoyé, réparé, bichonné, repeint. J'ai monté les étagères, décoré des présentoirs dans un style sobre mais joyeux et propre. Pendant toute une semaine. Tous les jours.

Et la nuit je préparai mes potions, toute excitée à l'idée de commencer cette aventure.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour voir débarquer un être sinistre qui n'a même pas daigné répondre à mon "bonjour".

Pire, qui a grogné quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de ressortir comme il était entré.

Alors que j'ai fait un effort de déco surhumain ! Ma boutique n'a rien avoir avec un vieux bouiboui sale et malodorant. Chez moi ça sent bon et il y a de la musique douce. Et on n'est pas non plus agressé par du rose bonbon ou des napperons en papier. Et mes étagères de présentation méritent mieux qu'un pauvre **_grognement_**.

**Le même jour, 14h25.**

Oh mon dieu ! Si ça se trouve, les gens ont tellement l'habitude d'acheter leurs produits dans des conditions d'hygiène déplorables, qu'ils trouvent que ma boutique est **_trop propre_** pour être honnête !

Oh, la porte s'ouvre enfin !! Sans doute un autre client ! Hourra !!

**Le même jour, planquée dans l'arrière-boutique, 15h03.**

Je suis la sorcière la plus nulle de l'univers.  
Ce n'était pas un client. C'était Peter. Peter Pettigrow. Un des meilleurs amis de mon petit ami - enfin je veux dire de mon ex-petit ami (ce salaud).

« Salut Lily ! », a-t-il lancé en se frottant nerveusement les mains.

Il faudra quand même un jour que je lui dise de faire des efforts pour perdre cette manie. Ca me met à chaque fois terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Oh, salut Peter ! », ai-je répondu platement.

Je vous jure, j'ai **_essayé_** de ne pas montrer ma déception. Mais il faut croire que là aussi je suis nulle puisqu'il m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air. Je me suis donc efforcé de faire la conversation (avec une légère note d'humour dont je ne suis pas peu fière).

« Tu es venu m'acheter quelque chose ? », ai-je donc ajouté en souriant.

Bon, j'avoue que je l'espérais un peu. De toute façon pour quoi aurait-il été là, sinon ? Bien sûr, j'aurais sans doute été plus ou moins obligée de lui faire une ristourne, vu qu'on est censé être amis. Du moins, on l'était quand je sortais encore avec James (ce petit con).

Mais Peter avait cessé de sourire et paraissait encore plus embarrassé (si c'était possible) que lorsqu'il avait passé la porte.

« Oh, a-t-il soupiré en prenant un air tragique. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu ne t'en souviens plus, pas vrai ?

- Euh, de quoi, au juste ? », ai-je demandé d'un air innocent.

Oui Peter, je patauge dans la semoule. Et pire encore, tu commences à me faire peur.

« Non, c'est rien, fit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour me signifier que ce n'était pas grave (comme si je n'avais pas vu son regard embué). Tu as sans doute dit ça sous l'emprise de l'alcool... Enfin, tu comprends... Oh, je suis idiot ! Ahah, tu ne trouves pas ça d'un comique ? Dire que j'y ait cru... Ahaha...

- Peter, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, **_au juste_** ? »

Ca commençait à m'énerver, cette situation. Mais, quand j'y pense, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire et de le laisser partir. Une fois de plus. Il ne m'en aurait pas voulu. Peter n'est pas comme ça. Très émotif, mais pas rancunier.

« Euh... En fait, a-t-il finit par lâcher en regardant le plafond, tu m'avais dit que, comme je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de boulot, je n'avais qu'à venir te trouver en début d'après-midi, qu'il te fallait de toute façon un caissier et que... Enfin, qu'on formerait une équipe formidable... »

**_Une équipe formidable_** ? Comment a-t-il pu ne pas comprendre que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ?!

**Même jour, même endroit, même drame, et il est 15h16.**

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis apothicaire et je viens d'engager un vendeur à la timidité maladive alors que mon chiffre d'affaire du mois risque plus d'avoisiner les zéros que la tête d'un géant.

C'est l'histoire de ma vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le 5 septembre 1977, 15h07. Au magasin.**

Bon, je dois avouer que ça n'a pas **_que_** des désavantages.

Peter est un amour. Il me fait du café sans que je lui demande rien, et me demande sans cesse si j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Là il s'est absenté pour m'acheter **_mon goûter_**. Et c'est lui qui a insisté !! Un petit chocomagic. Rien que pour moi ! J'ai du mal à me rendre compte.

Et puis, c'est vrai que pendant qu'il est à la caisse, je peux m'occuper entièrement de mes potions. Fabriquer les plus vendues (enfin disons celles que je suis sensée vendre), mais aussi en inventer de nouvelles. Faire des expériences. J'ai tout le temps pour ça, désormais.

Non, c'est vrai, le seul problème dans cette histoire, c'est que, vu comme c'est parti, ce n'est pas six gallions de l'heure que je vais le payer, mais du mois. Et encore.

Il faudrait vraiment que je lui dise. Et vite.

**Le même jour, 15h11.**

En même temps, il se rend bien compte que personne n'entre dans cette fichue boutique, non ?

**Le même jour, 18h03. Dans ma chambre.**

Je ne lui ai rien dit.

Je n'ai pas réussi. Il est tellement enthousiaste depuis qu'il est ici ! Ca me fait mal au cœur. Quand on a mangé notre goûter, tout à l'heure, il m'a confié (je cite) :

« Tu sais Lily, je suis vraiment content que tu m'aies engagé. Je... Enfin tu me connais ! Rien que l'idée de travailler avec des inconnus me rend malade. Et puis, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. J'ai toujours suivi les autres, mais de là à devenir Auror ou chasseur de dragons... Et puis je me sens à l'aise ici, tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot. Sans compter que tu es là ! Je me sens bien. Alors je voulais juste te dire merci... »

Inutile de préciser que j'en suis restée comme deux ronds de flan. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû répondre ?

Même une harpie n'aurait pas eut le cœur de renvoyer un si gentil garçon après une tirade pareille. Et, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je suis loin d'être une harpie.

**Le même jour, 19h18.**

Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser que je n'en ai pas non plus parlé à Angie.

Ni de Peter, ni de mon absence de clients. Dieu sait pourquoi. De toute faç...

Merde, c'est moi qui suis de bouffe ce soir !!! Angie est une fille super-organisée, mais quand même, de temps en temps, j'aimerai qu'elle soit un peu moins **_rigide_**. Comme pour cette histoire de roulement. Ok, du coup on ne s'engueule pas en se rejetant la faute l'une sur l'autre si à 21h on n'a toujours pas mangé ou si le frigo est vide. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas la colloc' comme ça. Je nous imaginais plutôt devant nos fourneaux tous les soirs, à préparer ensemble la cuisine tout en buvant du bon vin. En gloussant comme des poules. Mais bon, je vais pas non plus me...

Bon, je dois vraiment y aller là.

**Le même jour, 00h04. Dans mon lit.**

Super soirée, hips !

J'adore la collocation, Angie je t'aiiiiimeu !! T'es vraiment ma meilleure amie. Je le note comme ça je sais que je l'oublierai jamais. Jamais-jamais de toute ma vie toute entière.

Les mecs au poteau !! Houuuu !! On n'a pas besoin de vous, espèce de prétentieux malodorants !! Surtout toi, James Potter !

Mince, mais pourquoi y'a tout qui tangue, d'un coup ? Je croyais être dans mon lit, par sur l'Océan Pacifique !! Mon lit, où est mon lit ?!!

Hmmmmm, dodoooo...

♥☼¤♥☼

**Le 6 septembre 1977, 9h04. Au magasin.**

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas proposé à Black de devenir mon caissier attitré ?

Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas été si prévenant, mais je suis sûre que si je l'avais mis dehors à racoler, enfin je veux dire à me faire de la pub, il m'aurait ramené une bonne clientèle. Bon, ok, des femmes. De plus de 50 ans. Mais on s'en tape ! J'aurais au moins une clientèle !

Attendez une minute... Et si je faisais boire du Polynectar à Peter, pour qu'il se transforme en beau gosse durant ses heures de travail ?

... Mmh, mauvaise idée. Ca pourrait le troubler psychologiquement.

**Le même jour, 9h23.**

Un masque ?

Il risque de mal le prendre, non ?

**Le même jour, 11h16.**

En même temps, il me semble avoir lu quelque part que le racolage était interdit sur la voie publique.

Bon, ce soir je me prends deux heures pour réfléchir posément à la situation. Et trouver des solutions.

♥☼¤♥☼

**Le 7 septembre 1977, 20h01. Dans ma chambre.**

Je n'ai rien fait, hier soir.

Angie, m'a emmenée dans ce nouveau club où travaille Remus, _Le loup Garou_. Ahah.

La soirée **_aurait pu_** être sympa si James n'avait pas passé sa soirée à peloter sa blonde et à lui rouler des patins.

Sérieux, on ne voyait qu'eux !

Heureusement, je n'ai pas fait de conneries, **_moi_**. Je n'ai pas trop bu et je n'ai retrouvé personne dans mon lit ce matin.

Un bon point pour toi, Lily.

**Le même jour, 22h27.**

Ai-je dit que je DETESTE James Potter ???

♥☼¤♥☼

**Le 8 septembre 1977, 11h09. Dans l'arrière-boutique.**

Toujours personne au magasin.

Je crois que Peter est en train de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il ne m'a (encore) rien dit, mais il affiche désormais un éternel air inquiet.

Et il ne vient plus me déranger en me demandant si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

**Le même jour, 17h54.**

Bon sang, on est SAMEDI ! Samedi, merde !

On pourrait penser que la foule qui grouille sur le Chemin va s'intéresser aux nouveaux magasins qui se sont installés. A moi, quoi.

Mais **_non_** ! On est samedi et personne n'est entré dans ce magasin de toute la journée ! PERSONNE.

Et Peter vient de partir sans me dire au-revoir.

Je suis maudite.

♥☼¤♥☼

**Le 9 septembre 1977, 21h06. Dans ma chambre.**

Je viens de me taper une semaine de merde, faut-il qu'en plus mon dimanche subisse le même sort ?

En tout cas, il faut absolument que je dise à maman de ne plus jamais m'inviter en même temps que Pétunia et son morse de futur mari. Et ce n'est pas discutable.

De toute façon, elle se marie dans six jours et je ne suis même pas invitée ! Ma propre sœur !

Bref, ça finit toujours pareil. Alors à quoi bon faire des efforts et subir en souriant les sous-entendus idiots de mon futur **_gros_**-frère ?

Bon, je vais me coucher. Je n'ai même pas envie de penser ce qui m'attend demain matin.

♥☼¤♥☼

**Le 10 septembre 1977, 9h11. Au magasin.**

Pas de panique, Lily. Il est sans doute simplement en retard. Oui, ça doit être ça.

**Le même jour, 16h08. Dans l'arrière-boutique.**

Bon, faut que je me fasse une raison. Peter ne viendra plus. Il a comprit tout seul que ma boutique ne valait rien et m'en veux à vie parce que je n'ai pas osé lui dire.

Je suis nulle.

Hé mais attendez un peu... Ce tintement c'est ??? Un client !! Un CLIENT !!!

**Le même jour, 18h43. A la maison.**

Est-il nécessaire de vous annoncer que ce n'était pas un client ? Ni une cliente, d'ailleurs.

C'était Angie. Avec Peter !! **_Angie et Peter_**. Ensemble.

J'ai cru que j'allais faire un malaise.

Surtout vu la façon dont Angie me regardait. Sans blagues, elle paraissait furieuse. D'ailleurs elle l'était. Et Peter qui se tordait les mains comme jamais, sans oser me regarder. Ca se voyait tout de suite qu'Angie l'avait obligé à l'accompagner.

« Je l'ai trouvé en train de prendre une glace avec ses potes, a commencé Angie sur un ton menaçant, en obligeant Peter à s'avancer devant elle. Au passage, je me demande quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu l'avais engagé ?

J'ai fermé les yeux. Je n'ai rien dit. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je lui réponde ?

« Je vois, a-t-elle continué en fronçant davantage les sourcils. Quand il m'a dit qu'il travaillait pour toi, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il foutait là, à glander, alors que toi tu étais vraisemblablement encore au magasin. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

- J'imagine, oui, ai-je répondu d'une voix blanche.

- Que de toute façon, vous n'aviez eut aucun client depuis lundi !, hurla Angie. Et Black a enchaîné en disant qu'il était hors de question que Peter retourne au boulot tant que tu ne seras pas honnête envers lui ! »

Il y a eut un instant de silence. J'avais la gorge serrée mais je n'osais pas les regarder.

« Alors maintenant, Evans, continua Angie d'une voix plus douce, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe exactement. Quoi que ce soit, il y a forcément une solution. Tu n'es pas seule, Lily.

- Je croyais qu'on formait une "équipe formidable", toi et moi », a murmuré Peter.

Là, évidemment, j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Parce que la vérité, c'est que je pensais toujours que tout allait s'arranger tout seul. Qu'il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour me fondre dans le paysage. Et arrêter de faire l'autruche, on a beau dire, c'est difficile et douloureux.

Heureusement, Angie m'a prise dans ses bras, et je leur aie tout avoué. Quand j'ai eut fini, Angie a déclenché le plan d'urgence en me raillant une dernière fois :

« Tu as toujours été la meilleure élève de notre promo, Lily, mais laisse-moi te dire qu'en marketing tu mérites vraiment le bonnet d'âne ! »

On n'enseigne pas le marketing à Poudlard, pauvre truffe !

Bref, on se retrouve tous à l'appart', ce soir. Je veux dire, Peter, Remus, Sirius et James viennent passer la soirée chez nous. Pour **_moi_**. Pour m'aider.

Et quand Peter est reparti, il m'a pressé la main en signe d'amitié. D'encouragement ? De pardon ? Peu importe, ça m'a tellement touchée que j'ai failli fondre en larmes une fois de plus.

**Le même jour, 23h57. A la maison.**

C'est vraiment génial. D'avoir des amis, je veux dire. Des vrais.

On a beaucoup mangé, beaucoup bu, et beaucoup rit aussi. Mais parmi les propositions loufoques, il y en avait quelques unes pas mal.

Par exemple, Sirius a accepté de me faire don de son image pour une publicité !

Mais le mieux dans toute cette histoire, c'est que James était là **_sans Hailey_**. Et qu'il m'a regardé. Parlé ! **_Sourit_**, même !!

Oui, James Potter **_m'a sourit_** ! A moi !

Bon, peut-être pas à moi directement. Mais disons, en ma présence. C'est presque pareil, non ?

**Le même jour, 00h03.**

Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse de lui.

C'est juste que je suis contente qu'il se comporte de nouveau normalement avec moi. Plus comme un iceberg. C'était quand même pénible cette indifférence feinte.

On est des adultes, quand même !

Bref, tout va bien, merci. Et bonne nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le 11 septembre 1977, 12h07. Au magasin.**

Ok. Le magasin va être fermé pendant trois jours. L'idée générale qui ressort de notre petite soirée d'hier est qu'il faut _**lancer**_ le magasin. Donc, faire une inauguration officielle.

Mon but, d'ici vendredi soir, c'est donc de tout organiser pour la petite soirée "branchée" et l'inauguration publique du samedi. Le problème, c'est d'arriver à contacter des personnalités. Et surtout de les convaincre de venir.  
« Ces gens-là te feront plus de pub que n'importe qui », m'a juré Angie, son appareil photo à la main.

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle bosse à _Sorcière Hebdo _comme photographe-publicitaire. Et qu'elle sort avec son homologue de _la Gazette_. Du coup, si j'arrive à avoir une vingtaine de peoples à ma petite sauterie, ma presse est assurée à vie.  
Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si Angie faisait ça par pure bonté de cœur. Je ne suis pas dupe, elle aussi ça l'arrange bien. C'est le scoop assuré sans qu'elle ait besoin de bouger le petit doigt.

Notre relation a toujours était basée sur le partage ! ^^

**Le même jour, 12h24. **

Le seul (petit) problème c'est que je ne connais _**aucune**_ célébrité. Mais je vais sans doute suivre le conseil de James et contacter le professeur Slughorn. Si on passe ses petites allusions mesquines sur ma prétendue position de "chouchoute" (il a toujours été terriblement jaloux), il n'a pas forcément tort en affirmant que Slughorn serait ravi de m'aider.

D'ailleurs, si je reste fondamentalement objective, c'est de loin une des meilleures idées qui ont été lancées hier soir.

Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'extasier plus que de nécessaire. Et personnellement, je trouve qu'Angie exagère un peu en le qualifiant de "tout bonnement génial". N'importe quoi.

**Le même jour, 18h51. Dans ma chambre. **

**  
**Je suis exténuée. Angie, Peter et moi avons passé l'après-midi à organiser la nouvelle vitrine et à étiqueter clairement les prix et les différents espaces du magasin (il parait que ce n'était pas assez clair, avant).

On a aussi réorganisé l'arrière-boutique pour y caser un laboratoire photo.  
Ca, c'est l'idée de Peter. Il m'a timidement fait remarquer, ce matin, que peu de gens se lançaient dans la photo car le travail de révélation est trop complexe. Ou plutôt, les potions révélatrices le sont. Or, il s'avère que je les réalise à la perfection.

Donc, l'idée c'est de leur proposer de tirer nous-mêmes leurs photos. Du coup, ça attirerait les familles dans la boutique qui, en attendant leurs clichés, flâneraient entre les rayons.  
Je l'aurai embrassé !

Bon, il a juste fallu réfréner un peu Angie qui était si enthousiasmée par l'idée, qu'elle voulait que je me mette à vendre des appareils photos. Non mais, vraiment ! Je veux bien être docile et écouter ses conseils avisés, mais y'a des limites, quand même. Je suis sensée tenir une apothèque, pas une brocante.  
Déjà que mon rayon "beauté" prend deux fois plus de place que ce que j'avais initialement prévu...

**Le même jour, 19h02. **

**  
**Pas que je "méprise les femmes qui se soucient de leur apparence", comme Angie m'en a injustement accusée lorsque j'ai émis une légère protestation.  
Mais bon, mon but, à la base, c'était quand même d'aider les gens. Alors oui, bon, aider les femmes à se sentir plus belles, c'est bien... Mais... Comment dire ? J'ai des ambitions plus hautes.

J'aimerai faire quelque chose de vraiment bien pour _**toute l'humanité**_. Quelque chose qui rende **_vraiment_** service, vous voyez ?

**Le même jour, 19h16. **

**  
**En même temps, comme me l'a fait remarquer Angie (avec un certain mépris d'ailleurs), j'ai beau trouver ça futile, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Ce en quoi elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, remarquez.  
Du moins, pour l'instant.

**Le 12 septembre 1977, 12h38. Au magasin.**

**  
**Angie est en pleine séance photo avec Sirius. Peter est parti chercher le déjeuner.  
Encore une matinée où nous n'avons pas chômé, lui et moi. Nous avons ajouté une enseigne sur la façade de la boutique. Remus dit que c'est très efficace pour attirer l'attention, surtout si on l'anime. Angie voulait qu'on mette un ours qui fait des bulles.

_**Un ours qui fait des bulles**_. Je vous demande un peu ! Si encore elle plaisantait...  
Enfin bon, de toute façon, Peter et moi avons opté pour un phœnix. Ce sera aussi l'emblème de ma boutique, celui que je ferai graver sur toutes mes fioles.  
Donc, voilà, ma petite boutique se retrouve donc élégamment ornée d'un magnifique phœnix qui crache des étincelles multicolores. Je dois vous avouer que je suis sacrément fière de moi. Il en jette un max. Sans déconner.

Quand on l'a installé tout à l'heure, il a fallu à peine une dizaine de minutes pour qu'une petite foule de curieux viennent se presser devant les vitrines, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose au travers des vitres ou bien s'extasiant devant **_mon_** oiseau de feu.

Parce qu'il faut dire aussi que, pour "entretenir le mystère", on a posé sur les vitres deux énormes agrandissements d'anciennes photos d'Angie. Sur la gauche, c'est un énorme chaudron autour duquel une sorcière s'agite, l'air très énigmatique. Sur la droite, un énorme champ de coquelicot que le vent fait frissonner, au milieu duquel une silhouette indistincte s'agite activement.

Sur les deux affiches on peut lire : _Venez découvrir la boutique qui va changer votre vie, le samedi 15 septembre_.  
Entretenir le mystère, je vous le disais.  
Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on tient le bon bout.

**Le même jour, 17h37. Dans ma chambre. **

Ou pas.

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je devrai poser **_nue_** pour la pub de ma boutique ?

« Cesse donc de faire ta mijaurée, s'est énervée Angie tout à l'heure. Sirius l'a bien fait, lui. Et sans broncher ! Alors, dépêches toi de me l'enlever, cette robe ! »  
Sirius ? _**NU**_ ?

Mais je n'ai aucune envie de vendre mes produits grâce à des gens _**nus**_ ! Et encore moins grâce à ma propre nudité !  
Elle est tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?

Et je m'en tape de savoir qu'un torse musclé ou une paire de seins fait vendre. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mes seins affichés aux quatre coins du pays ! Merde !  
Est-il utile de préciser que je me suis barrée en claquant la porte ?

**Le même jour, 17h39. **

Et que, depuis, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre ??

**Le même jour, 17h42. **

Et que, si Angie n'arrête pas bientôt de cogner contre cette porte, C'EST MOI QUI VAIS LA COGNER !!!!

De toute façon, il est hors de question que je lui ouvre. Ni même que je lui parle.  
Du moins, pas avant demain.

**Le 13 septembre 1977, 18h48. Dans ma chambre.**

Après avoir lancé un sortilège pour insonoriser ma chambre, hier soir, j'ai utilisé ma cheminée pour contacter le professeur Slughorn.  
James avait raison. Non seulement il était ravi de me voir, mais en plus il s'est montré plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de m'aider.

Résultat, il m'a recontacté ce soir et, tenez vous bien, il a réussi à convaincre trente personnes de venir. TRENTE !!! Dont Derwent Shimpling, Jocunda Sykes, Célestina Moldubec, quelques gourous du Ministère, Joscelind Wadcock (!!!)... Et surtout, surtout... _**Adalbert Lasornette **_!!! En personne !

Je suis trop contente !!

**Le même jour, 19h03.**

Je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Angie.

Elle non plus d'ailleurs, donc je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite. Elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel quand (par hasard) elle croise mon regard furibond.  
Mais je m'en tape. Je ne montrerai pas mes seins à toute l'Angleterre. Elle peut se gratter.

**Le 14 septembre 1977, 8h34. Dans ma chambre.**

Angie a lâchement profité de ce que je venais de sortir de la douche, les cheveux encore trempés, la tête dans le brouillard.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. Même pas quand elle m'a installée sur son lit. Un lit immense, au passage, avec des montants en ébène finement travaillés, et des draps blancs immaculés. Sa chambre est tellement... Bien meublée ! Bref, ca m'a juste rappelé que la mienne était toujours aussi... vide.  
Mais passons. J'en étais à Angie qui m'a tendu le piège le plus sournois de sa vie, ce matin.

Je n'ai compris qu'au moment où elle a badigeonné ma poitrine avec de la Poudre de Fée. Et qu'elle m'a sortit :

« Bon sang, Lily, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me refuses ça ! Avec tes deux petites poires à la pointe si fière et ta peau toute blanche, je pourrai faire des miracles ! Qu'est-ce qui te bloques, à la fin ? »

En même temps, n'importe qui aurait compris à ce moment-là. J'en suis consciente.

Le problème c'est que j'étais coincée.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas immédiatement sortir de cette chambre, Angie, je porte plainte pour harcèlement, lui ai-je répliqué en lui lançant mon regard le plus furieux. C'est mon corps, merde ! Et si je n'ai pas envie de l'utiliser pour une affiche de pub, tu n'as pas à m'y obliger.

- Lily..., m'a alors répliqué cette dinde en me faisant des yeux larmoyants, allez Lily, laisse moi au moins te montrer ce que j'ai fait avec Sirius, d'accord ? Et après, tu te décideras »

J'ai obtempéré.  
Je SAIS. Je n'aurai pas dû.  
Mais j'étais tellement sûre de ne pas être touchée par un Sirius à poil.  
Grossière erreur.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, remarquez. Angie a toujours été douée avec un appareil photo en main. A travers son objectif, même un Veracrasse ferait naître un semblant d'émotion dans le cœur de celui qui admire son cliché. Je veux dire, une émotion autre que la peur.

Alors oui, cette affiche est magnifique.  
On ne voit ni la tête, ni le bas du corps de Sirius (donc, pas de gros plan sur son entrejambe, alleluia). Juste son torse bien dessiné. Sublime. N'importe qui baverait devant. Même un mec.

Au bout de quelques secondes, on voit apparaître un flacon d'étain avec un gros bouchon rouge, estampillé d'un petit phœnix. Le flacon sort directement du petit creux qu'il a au milieu de la poitrine. Comme s'il l'enfantait.  
C'est... Comment dire ? Presque _**émouvant**_.

Le flacon atterrit dans sa main droite, puis la gauche bouge et il vient coller sa paume contre le bas de l'affiche. C'est là qu'on remarque que quelque chose est écrit dessus. _Lily's Potion : à chaque problème, sa potion_.  
La scène se répète à l'infini, mais on a l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir s'en lasser.

« Alors, ça te plait ? », m'a demandé Angie en souriant.  
Cette sale petite manipulatrice savait très bien qu'elle m'avait touchée.

**Le même jour, 8h46. **

Bon, la voilà qui tambourine de nouveau à ma porte. Ca devient une habitude.  
Mais elle peut pas s'arrêter cinq minutes ??? J'ai besoin de réfléchir, là.

**Le même jour, 8h47. **

Alors... Qu'est ce que je fais, maintenant, hein ??  
_**Qu'est-ce que je fais ???**_

**Le même jour, 8h49.**

Poser nue, ou ne pas poser nue, telle est la question.  
Mais _**qui**_ peut répondre à ça ?  
... Je devrai peut-être appeler maman ?

Aaaaah !!!

**Le même jour, 9h05.**

Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que _**ça**_, hein, je vous le demande ?

Entre ma meilleure amie qui veut absolument que je montre ma poitrine à toute la communauté magique, qui tambourine à ma porte en hurlant comme une vache depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, et... Et ce qui vient de se passer ! Non, vraiment, je ne crois pas qu'il existe de moments pires que celui que je viens de vivre. Je me sens vraiment seule, d'un coup.

**Le même jour, 9h07.**

**  
**C'était _**James**_.

Là, dans la cheminée. Alors que j'avais les seins à l'air !!!!  
Evidemment, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Mais quand même. J'ai de quoi rougir. Surtout après m'être entendue dire :

« Waouh, Evans, si j'avais su que tu accueilles toujours ceux qui cherchent à te joindre de cette façon, je prendrai de tes nouvelles plus souvent ! _**Je peux toucher**_ ? »

Comme je vous le dit ! Il a disparut quelques secondes après. Il me connaît. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je le trucide.

Quel goujat.

**Le même jour, 9h12.**

Néanmoins, ça ne règle pas mon problème de conscience.  
Et Angie est toujours derrière la porte en train de jouer les désespérées.

Parfois, j'aimerai vraiment être _**ailleurs**_.


End file.
